The Red Wolf
by The Mord-Sith's Wolf Sage
Summary: Off alone, Cara meets one of her Sisters of the Agiel. What does this sister have to do with Cara? Why are people after to kill her? find out here.
1. Chapter 1

The Stone of Tears was found and the tear to the underworld repaired. Richard, Zedd, Kahlan, and Cara were on their way to Aydindril so that Kahlan can be with her people, along with marrying Richard. After a day of riding they stop and make camp.

"I'm going hunting," Cara said. The rest nodded and went to work on other things while Cara went off to hunt. She wasn't finding any prey, so she decided to go deeper into the forest. She stepped into a clearing and there she found one of her Sisters. She didn't recognize her right away because this sister was tied to the tree with two arrows in her shoulder and one in her abdomen. Her braid had been cut and she looked beaten. Cara looked around seeing if she could find this sister's Agiel. Not seeing one right away, Cara started to move around and look under bushes and behind trees.

"It's not here," the sister said softly. Cara looked up at her. Blue eyes pierced Cara's. Cara still didn't know who this Sister of the Agiel was and it must have shown because the sister laughed softly, but it made her cough. She coughed up blood. Cara walked over to her, while the sister continued to talk, "it has been a while, huh, Blondie?". The sister smiled, but kept her head down. _That nickname,_ Cara thought and then it dawned on her. Cara went and lifted the Sister's head up and recognized the straight scar on the left eye.

"You've seen to have gotten into a lot of trouble, Sarah," Cara replied.  
"You've noticed," Sarah said sarcastically. The Mord-Sith, Sarah, started to cough up blood again. "I'm glad you're alright, Cara. I heard what those other Sisters did. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I am glad I get to see you before I die. I have something I need to tell you and afterward, you can kill me." Cara looked into Sarah's eyes.

"What is your story?" Cara asked.

"It's a long story."

"So make it short." Sarah started to laugh and cough at the same time.

"Do you remember how I didn't break for a long time?"

"Yes."

"After I was broken, Darken Rahl didn't think I was loyal to him. He gave me a task to make sure I was completely loyal to him."

"What was your task?" Sarah looked down and for a while, she didn't speak. She looked up and Cara was startled to see tears in her eyes. Cara had known Sarah for a long time. They were trained together and she had only seen those tears then and never again. _Not until now_, Cara thought. Sarah looked into Cara's eyes as tears fell down.

"It was to kill the children of the Mord-Sith," she said as more tears fell.


	2. Chapter 2

Rage flashed in Cara's eyes and understanding on how her son had been killed. Sarah looked down and continued her story.

"Darken Rahl had me kill countless children to make sure I wouldn't disobey him. Then he had me kill only his heirs. I killed your son, Cara, I'm so sorry." Cara looked at her.

"What is done is done," Cara said.

"Please kill me," Sarah said. Cara looked at her and saw the early stages of blood loss. Sarah was going to die if she didn't get help. _Or she could kill her and end it; she did kill my son,_ Cara thought. She remembered how Sarah became her rival and then her second-in-command really. She had counted on her, time and time again. Cara sighed. Sarah went limp in her arms and that brought Cara back.

"Damn it, Sarah. Don't you go dying on me yet," Cara told her. She yanked out the arrows and cut the rope holding the dying Sister. Cara put Sarah over her shoulder and started to run back to camp.

When Cara got to the camp, holding a dying Mord-Sith, everyone stopped what they were doing. Cara put Sarah on the ground.

"Wizard can you heal her?" Cara looked at Zedd and Zedd looked surprised. He looked at Richard.

"Cara…Are you sure?" Richard asked. Cara nodded and saw Kahlan cross her arms.

"We were broken together. She's not like the others."

"Cara, how do you know that?" Kahlan asked.

"She called Darken Rahl by his name," She said, omitting the fact that Sarah had cried. It might have helped her case, but Sarah was proud and wouldn't have liked to have people know about her crying. Cara would use it as a last resort though. Zedd looked at Richard and Richard nodded. Zedd started to heal her.

"Cara, where's the bow?" Richard asked. Cara looked around and realized that she had left it back at the tree and told Richard so.

"I'll go get it," he said and started to walk off.

"There are some different looking arrows that were shot into her," Cara said.

"I'll go with you, Richard. I might be able to tell where the arrows came from," Kahlan said. Richard nodded and they set off.

"Are you alright?" Zedd asked.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Cara said and that make Zedd smile. _She's worried_, he thought, _that's good, but why this woman? Why this Mord-Sith? _ He moved her shirt up so that he could heal her stomach wounds. He saw a paw print make right over her belly button.

"Where did you get this?" he softly whispered to the unconscious woman.

"She's had that for as long as I have known her," Cara said. Zedd healed the stomach wounds, and then went to sit down by a tree to rest. _That mark_, he thought, _I recognize it. Where have I seen it?_

"If your tired you can rest, I'll watch," Cara said. Zedd nodded and went to sleep thinking about the paw print. In his dreams, he saw huge wolves and blood and he saw the elemental powers. Earth, Air, Water, and Fire. The wolves, blood, and elemental powers unsettled him, but what really scared him were the shots of lighting. He couldn't remember what they were, what this meant. Than the word came to him, and above everything else that came to his mind, he was scared of it. The word: Shape shifter.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah bolted awake and shot up only to be pushed down to the ground. Her initial reaction was to fight back, but when she was held down.

"Relax," Cara told her. Sarah looked up and saw Cara on top of her with her Agiels in her hands. Sarah laid down and relaxed. Cara saw this and took her foot off Sarah's chest. Sarah looked around and saw a fire on the far right, along with a tall man with white shoulder length hair. To the left was a tall man with short brown hair along with the Sword of Truth. _So there's the Wizard and the Lord Rahl. Where is the Mother Confessor?_ Sarah thought. There was a sound that came from the left of her, close to Lord Rahl and there the Mother Confessor stood. She had long brown hair and was in traveling clothes. Sarah looked for weapons on the Confessor and only finding the daggers in her boats.

"I thought you were going to kill me, Cara," Sarah said to the blond Mord-Sith. Cara smiled.

"I would be better if you stayed alive," Cara answered, "However, if you prove to be a threat I will kill you."

"Who would kill whom first?" was Sarah's only reply, but she said it with a smile. This was an old thing between the two. The wizard looked towards her with a grim face. He looked to have been frightened. "You had me healed. Do you have any idea what that damned wizard saw? What could have happened?" she yelled at Cara, it only just dawning on her that her wounds were healed. Cara only shrugged.

"What do you mean by "what could have happened"," Richard asked. The Confessor crossed her arms looking at her. Sarah only glared at her.

"She's a shape shifter, Richard. Darken Rahl was messing with fire by having that one trained," Zedd said.

"That one has a name," Sarah said glaring at the wizard.

"What could have happened?" Kahlan asked. She only knew a little bit about shape shifters and it was only myths.

"Three things could have happened. First, her mind could have destroyed mine. Second, I could have sent off her ability to counter magic, thus repealing my magic back to me. The third is the worst thing that could have happened out of the three," Zedd said, taking a breath he continued, "She could have changed and went on a killing rampage. Which probably happened while she was being trained." He finished and looked at her. "Luckily, I'm a Wizard of the First Order and I realized what happened just in time to counter act it."

"The wolf isn't happy with you," Sarah said, "She believes you invaded our territory, which you did, and thinks you should pay for it."

"I have no doubt that you would pay me back for it," Zedd said smiling. Sarah narrowed her eyes. Sarah tried to stand up and would have ended up falling down if Cara hadn't have caught her hand and pulled her up. Zedd continued, "Did you have any luck with those arrows, Kahlan?" Kahlan shook her head and said "I've never seen this type of arrows before."

"That's because they are D'Haran and they are of the Lightening Village," Sarah said.

"Why did they want to kill you?" Richard, the true Seeker and her Lord Rahl, asked. Sarah stood up straighter and looked at him.

"In my training I killed my father, which was the Elder of the Lightening Village," Sarah answered.

"Why is it called the Lightening Village and is it the village you came from?" Richard asked. Sarah looked up to the sky and cocked her head sidewise, trying to come up with a good explanation. She had asked her father that once, when she was young, and he had told her that she would understand when she was older. Now she was older and she still didn't understand. _Probably because I never really grew up in the Village, _She thought.

"It is the village I came from, I don't know how to explain why it is called what it is," Sarah said.

"The shape shifters get the names of her villages by whatever power they possess," Zedd said. Sarah looked at him and crossed her arms, thinking.

"What powers?" Kahlan and Sarah asked at the same time, causing them to glare at each other.

"Many shape shifters don't have elemental powers. However, the Elders, or alphas or leaders, of the villages do have them. There are five villages, each having an Elder. The villages are in the form of a pentagram. To the far north is the Lightening Village, to the northwest is the Fire Village, to the northeast the Water Village, to the southwest the Earth Village, and to the southeast the Air Village," Zedd explained.

"Alphas? So they are set up like the wolves themselves do?" Richard asked. Cara looked at him and than to Sarah. Sarah shrugged and said, "It makes sense. From what I remember as a child, we are taught that we are wolves that were given, by the Creator, the power to become humans."

"Shouldn't there be an Alpha pair above the Elders?" Cara asked. Sarah raised her eyebrow and shrugged.

"There was the Eldest," Zedd said, "But the Eldest hasn't shown up in this generation or the last."

"This is fascinating and everything, but Lord Rahl, your brother Darken Rahl, has a former Sister of the Dark and is planning on using her to re-establish the bound between him and the D'Harans," Sarah said. Richard looked up at her.

"What was the Sister of the Dark's name?" Kahlan asked.

"I don't remember very well, I think it started with a N," Sarah responded.

"Nicci?" Cara asked and Sarah nodded.

"Lord Rahl, the only reason the D'Harans are following Darken Rahl is the fear of him. They are not bounded to him."

"I'm not the Lord Rahl, I'm the Seeker," Richard said.

"You were born as both the Seeker and the Lord Rahl. You can't deny who you are," Sarah said. Richard looked at her, shook his head, and said, "I won't take up the title of Lord Rahl."

"You are being stupid," Sarah said bluntly. If this was Darken Rahl she would be beaten for years for saying this to him, but this was the Seeker, she was hoping that he wasn't like his older brother. "Wizard's First Rule," Sarah explained. Richard, Kahlan, and Cara looked confused, but Zedd looked proud.

"You know the Wizard's Rules?" he asked.

"Some of them," Sarah replied.

"What is this Rule that it is so important?" Cara asked.

"Wizard's First Rule is this: People are stupid. They will believe a lie because they want to believe it's true, or because they are afraid it might be true," Zedd said.

"You think that if you took the title Master of D'Hara, You'll become like Darken Rahl," Sarah said to her Lord Rahl, "This isn't true. Just because you were born a D'Haran doesn't mean that you'll inherit the cruelty behind it." Richard looked away from her. Sarah continued, "There is more. Another reason you need to take up the title of Lord Rahl is because you've unleashed a massive force from the Old World."

"What?" Richard exclaimed, "I did what?"

"When you destroyed the Towers of Perdition, you allowed complete access to the New World. A massive army, called the Imperials, have come into the New World and they want to wipe out everyone."

"Why?" Kahlan asked.

"Because they want revenge for what happened over 3,000 years ago, when they lost the first war against the New World. When the Towers of Perdition came into play and sealed them into the Old World," Sarah said somberly, "They have already killed countless people. Among them are the Hunters." Zedd froze in horror. _The Hunters are back?_ He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"I've read something about the Hunters," Kahlan said, looking at Richard, "They believe that magic users should be killed."

"Why?" Richard asked.  
"Getting rid of magic doesn't seem like a bad idea to me," Cara said grinning. Richard smiled.

"They believe we serve the Keeper," Sarah said, "and it would also mean all the Mord-Sith would be killed." Sarah said turning to her.

"How? We don't have magic," Cara said, puzzled.  
"We have magic. It is the magic to repeal magic and amplify it," Sarah said.

"That would mean that most of the people would die!" Richard exclaimed.

"That's the point," Sarah said, simply. Richard looked puzzled. _How could anyone want to kill everyone in the world? I could understand if it was the Keeper, he wants to destroy all life, but another human being…. Why?_ Richard thought.

"If they get rid of magic," Zedd began looking a Richard, "there would be no one to stop them from taking over the world. The shape shifters are in the most danger, but, fortunately, are very dangerous to kill and hard to find. "

"We need to warn the shape shifter villages then," Richard concluded.

"Lord Rahl, I've tried and you saw the result. Furthermore, a non-shape shifter has never entered a shape shifter village," Sarah said.

"If that were true, how were you taken and trained as a Mord-Sith?" Kahlan asked.

"Simple. My father and I weren't in a village. We were traveling to the Earth Village and stopped by a stream to fill our water skins and rest," Sarah told her.

"We still need to find them and warn them," Richard said and he pulled out a map. "Can you show us where they are at?"

"Of course, Lord Rahl," Sarah said.

"I'm not the Lord Rahl," Richard said.

"Of course not, Lord Rahl," Sarah said grinning.

-Flashback of Sarah's Capture-

A small child about seven looked at the stream and a tall muscular built man was next to her. The girl had white-silver hair and bright blue eyes. Her trademark, her scar, was not there. It would be though. As much as she hated the story, she knew how it ended. The man next to her was her father. He was intimating and tall, but he was kind and gentle and could make her smile. The man looked proudly at his daughter and he had his right hand on her head. The girl was the splitting image of her father, minus her blue eyes. Those eyes were her mother's who had died when she gave birth to Sarah. Her father had a sword on his back, that Sarah was forbidden to touch, but she understood why. The sword belonged to her father and would cause pain to anyone else other than its master.

"Do you think this is a good spot, Sarah?" her father, Michael, asked. He was smiling at her. She looks up at her father and smiles. All the sudden there is a commotion to the right. An army of Mord-Sith walks out and her father puts his hand on his swords hilt. He sighs and in one quick move takes his sword, along with its scabbard, and throws it into the river. The Mord-Sith attack…

-End of Flashback-


End file.
